Some Cases Are Better Left Unsolved
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: Lately Reid has been having these nightmares about a girl with red hair. She always dies and he never gets there in time to save her. When his newest case has similar victims he feels this must be connected. The problem is the killer isn't your average guy. He has secrets that could take Reid to the grave...
1. Chapter 1

"In All Known Time There Has Never Been a Greater Monster or Miracle Than the Human Being." ~ Bryant H. McGill

For the past few weeks Reid has been having these nightmares. Not about the horrific crimes he sees everyday, which can get to him, but about a girl. She had shoulder-length red hair, a white dress, and she was covered in dirt. He would walk toward her, asking the girl if she was okay, why she was there, and where they even were. When he got close, he put his hand on her shoulder and she'd fall to ground dead. Her eyes looking straight into his as she stopped moving. When he thought it was finally over, Reid would get attacked from behind, waking him up with a scream.

Reid could not explain the dream, nor could he understand what it meant, if it meant anything at all. He got out of his car and headed for the FBI building. After a few hellos and a long elevator ride he made his way to his desk. It was organized just the way he wanted, as Reid sat down he got a sharp pain in his temple. It has been a long time since he has one of these headaches, so he just got some of the crappy police coffee and tried to ignore it. He didn't realize he was late until he made it to the conference room and everyone was already there, "Sorry, I just got distracted."

"Are you okay?" Asked Morgan as Reid sat down rubbing his temple.

"I'm fine." Said Reid as JJ started to explain the case.

"This is a weird one guys." Said JJ handing out the folders, "We're headed to Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Three teens have been found dead in the last three weeks. All found on back roads and all found with no blood. The three victims are Olivia Thompson, Jessica Bailey and Sarah Weinberger. All 17, all wearing a white dress, and all having fake red dyed hair." Said JJ as Reid choked on his coffee. No one paid attention, except Morgan, who was interested in why Reid reacted in the way he did.

"Why weren't we called sooner?" Asked Hotchner looking over the file.

"At first they thought it was just some weird coincidence. The sheriff thought he could handle the case, solve this before it got too far. But after the third body was found, he called us in." Said JJ

"Alright, we'll discuss more of this on the plane. Up in 30." Said Hotchner as everyone dispersed. Reid stayed in the room and examined the three victims. They were close to the girl in his dreams. White dress, dyed hair, and in his dream she looked young, but he couldn't have seen a murder before it happened. It must be just a coincidence, it has to be.

After the plane was in the air and Garcia was on the speaker, everyone discussed.

"What do we know about each of the girls?" Asked Hotchner

"From at least an initial search, all the girls went to the same school, but none of their family or friends have ever met each other and all of them were taken walking home from school. Different paths, different walkways, different exit points. Other than their appearance, age, and how they were taken, there is no similarities between the three. One was from a rich family, another poor. None of them even look alike, except for the hair." Said Garcia

"So he lost, was hurt, or his fantasy is with a girl with red hair, a white dress, and she has to be 17. But why drain their blood? What does he want with it?" Said Rossi

"In the darkest pages of the malign supernatural, there is no more terrible tradition than that of the vampire. A pariah even among demons." Said Reid

"Okay…" Said JJ

"So the unsub stabs needles into girl's necks…" Said Hotchner

"They aren't needle marks." Said Reid

"What?" Asked JJ

"As you can see." Said Reid showing a picture of one of the girl's necks, "These holes are much thicker than any needle, so either he used something else or he bit her. I'd need a closer look at the body, but I'd say no needle made these holes."

"So, why don't you tell us about blood drinkers then, Reid?" Asked Morgan

"Human blood consumption or clinical vampirism is known as Renfield's syndrome. Named after the insect-eating character in Bram Stoker's novel _Dracula_." Said Reid

"Are they sadists?" Said Prentiss

"Not necessarily. Pain to the victim Is usually only a byproduct. Blood is the focus. Renfield's syndrome is accompanied by varying levels of schizophrenia and occasionally more classic cannibalism If the condition evolves." Said Reid

"Classic cannibalism. What an amazing job we have…" Said Rossi sarcastically

"True cases are actually very rare." Said Reid

"That's comforting." Said Prentiss

"Sort of. See Renfield's may be rare, but vampires are anything but." Said Garcia

"Why is that not a surprise?" Said Rossi

"Most just dress up like Prentiss did in high school and they make believe. It's all kinds of delicious. Fangs, black leather, even sparkles." Said Garcia

"The unsub would not be like that at all. As a matter of fact, we should refer to this unsub as a vampirist, not a vampire. They would be attracted to the subculture merely for its professed worship of blood, not the sparkles." Said Reid

"I'll continue researching on different sites and gook. Goodbye my furry friends." Said Garcia

"Bye Baby Girl." Said Morgan as Garcia left the call.

"Alright, Reid and Morgan go to the morgue and examine the bodies. JJ and Prentiss go and visit the last place the girls were seen. Rossi and me will go to the police station and set everything up. Let's solve this quick because there's a good chance he already has his next victim, and she doesn't have much time." Said Hotchner

* * *

Cat was walking home from school, about halfway there, a van pulled up. She continued to walk, but the van slowly followed. Once she noticed this she stopped and headed right toward the van to confront the driver.

"If you're trying to stalk me, you're doing a really bad job." Said Cat looking in the driver's side window. The man was maybe 19. He had brown hair gelled into spikes, bright blue eyes surrounded with black eyeliner, and the whitest teeth Cat had ever seen. He was actually pretty cute except for the stalking and Gothic makeup/clothes.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know how to start. I'm Daniel. I graduated last year..." Said Daniel

"Oh yeah, you're the gothic kid who thought he was a vampire." Said Cat

"I am a vampire." Said Daniel to himself as he spoke louder, "May I ask what blood type you are? I work at a medical facility with my dad and supposedly different blood types can get sick more often. He wants me to survey the town for some study he's writing. Do you mind?"

"No problem, I'm O negative." Said Cat

"How rare and delicious." Whispered Daniel

"What?" Asked Cat

"Um nothing. I just love your hair. Do it yourself?" Asked Daniel

"My mom actually. I wanted the brightest red she could find." Said Cat showing off her red hair.

"Well, she did a bang up job." Said Daniel

"Thanks. She tries." Said Cat

"Do you want to hang out or something?" Asked Daniel

"Promise not to suck my blood?" Asked Cat joking

"No promises." Said Daniel smiling creepily.

"Um, sounds fun, but I better get going. I am usually home right after school and if I go hang out with a stranger that would not go down well. Maybe I'll see you around." Said Cat turning to walk away as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let's talk some more." Said Daniel squeezing her wrist, hard.

"No. I told you I have to go." Said Cat ripping her wrist out of his grasp as she started to run. After getting almost a block away Cat looked behind her and when she turned back she ran right into him. He turned her around so her back was to his chest and he put a cloth over her mouth and nose. Not to suffocate her, but to make her rest. The liquid on the cloth caused Cat's eyes to water and nose and mouth to burn. She fought with all her might, but it wasn't enough. After almost a minute of struggling, Cat went unconscious and Daniel took her away.

* * *

Reid and Morgan grabbed their gloves and headed into the morgue. They walked in and the coroner greeted them, "I've been expecting you."

"So what'd we got?" Asked Morgan as Reid started to examine the girl closest to him.

"All three have defensive marks on their arms and legs with deep lesions." Said the coroner

"So they were tied up…" Said Morgan

"There's bruising around the entry points." Said Reid stating the obvious.

"Yeah from what I can tell it's a hickey. Someone tried to suck the blood out which caused the tiny blood vessels around the wound to pop." Said the coroner

"What do you think made the holes?" Asked Reid as his headache suddenly got worse. He started to lose his balance so he grabbed onto the table to stay standing. He looked up and both Morgan and the coroner were looking at him. Both looked concerned and the look Morgan was giving him wasn't a good sign, at least for him.

"Not really sure. There are needles that size, but the hole is too jagid for a needle. It could be a grill fork or tool, but I'm sorry to say they kind of look like teeth marks." Said the coroner getting back to the topic.

"Are you actually suggesting he bit them?" Asked Morgan

"It is a possibility." Said Reid trying to distract himself from the pain, "Depending on what he made the teeth out of he could tear through skin easily. Since his other teeth didn't leave a mark, he must've made fangs. Sharp plastic or metal could cut skin. A lot of things could actually. Maybe even bone."

"Great…" Said Morgan

"Did he dye their hair?" Asked Reid

"From what I can tell, no. All of them had red hair prior to being taken. That's not all, I also found this." Said the coroner showing the men one the victims noses.

"It's burned." Said Morgan

"Chloroform." Said Reid

"Exactly. I haven't seen someone use chloroform in a long while, but that is most likely what he used to take them. It would have knocked them out for hours, giving him the chance to take them away without any fuss." Said the coroner

"Thank you for your help." Said Morgan as they left the room. Morgan dialed Hotchner as Reid went into the bathroom.

"What'd you find out?" Asked Hotchner

"So the girls have extensive defense wounds on their arms and legs with thick lesions." Said Morgan

"Okay." Said Hotchner

"There is bruising around the entry point. More of a hickey to be exact. He tried to suck the blood from the wound. To make it worse the coroner believes he used teeth to drink the blood." Said Morgan

"What'd he use?" Asked Rossi butting in.

"His teeth or at least something in a tooth shape." Said Morgan

"Get back here as soon as you guys can so we can talk about the case with everyone." Said Hotchner

"We'll be there soon." Said Morgan as he headed into the bathroom to check on Reid.

Reid was throwing water on his face and when he looked up Morgan was in the mirror behind him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Said Reid drying his face with paper towel.

"You can't lie to me Reid. What's going on?" Asked Morgan

"Nothing is wrong, okay?" Said Reid trying to push past Morgan with no avail.

"I saw you grab the table for support, rub your temples, and be late for the meeting this morning. You are never late unless something is wrong. Are your headaches back? Maybe the nightmares or something else, I want to help." Said Morgan

"I'm having another headache okay." Said Reid not mentioning the dream.

"How bad?" Asked Morgan

"Bad enough." Said Reid as he pushed past Morgan and out of the room.

* * *

Everyone made it back to the police station and headed to the conference room. Morgan relayed what he and Reid had learned as Reid pretended to study the case. Prentiss and JJ went to check out the scenes where the girls were taken, but there wasn't much physical evidence. They did however have a witness who noticed a man carrying a sleeping girl into a blue van.

"So what we know so far is he kidnaps them in a blue van, uses chloroform, bites them with teeth or a teeth like device, and likes 17 year olds with red hair and white dresses? That is not a lot to go on." Said Prentiss

"What'd you get from the parents JJ?" Asked Hotchner ignoring Prentiss' statement.

"They're daughters always walked home on the same path everyday, came home right after school, never got in trouble, and were good children. None of them thought of anyone who would want to hurt them." Said JJ

"Alright, I think we can give the profile." Said Hotchner

"Are you sure?" Asked Morgan

"Positive." Said Hotchner as the crew headed into the other room and called everyone's attention. Reid stood near Morgan while trying to ignore his rising headache. After almost 10 minutes of waiting, the team gave the profile.

"Our unsub is male and in his late teens to early twenties. He recently graduated and still lives at home. He also either lost or has a fantasy with a girl with red hair, a white dress, and she has to be 17. It's his type, his pattern." Said Rossi

"He might not look strong, but he has the muscle to carry a teenage girl. He likes vampires, loves them in fact. He might dress in dark clothing and react strangely when blood is involved. He won't be scared, but intrigued when it comes to blood." Said JJ

"The unsub stalks the girls, maybe for weeks, before he takes them." Said Morgan

"How do you know for sure?" Asked Sheriff Randallson

"He knew all of their paths, when they walked home, and how fast it took them to get there. He stalked them and planned everything to the last detail. He wouldn't leave anything to chance." Said Morgan

"He drives a blue van. A used blue van. Big enough so he can hide a body easily." Said Prentiss

"He uses chloroform to incapacitate his victims. Chloroform gets into the system quick and the victim may only have a minute or two before they become unconscious. It leaves burns near the nose and mouth, which is apparent on all the victims." Said JJ

"What does he use to drain the blood? Needles?" Asked a random cop

"No. If the unsub used needles the holes would be smooth. The holes on the victims were jagid and gradually went into the vein, in the shape of a pencil tip." Said Reid

"So are you saying he stabbed them with pencils?" Said a different cop

"No, that's just an example I used. By what the coroner examined and what we noticed it seems to be he bit them with teeth." Said Reid

"Teeth?" Asked Sheriff Randallson

"Yes or at least something similar. As you can see..." Said Reid taking out a picture of one of the girl's necks and passing it around, "There is bruising around the wound, similar to the brusing seen with hickies. He tried sucking the blood out of them, popping the blood vessels near the wound. There's also no other teeth marks then the two holes, which suggests he made fangs. A lot of things can tear skin, glass, plastic, and if he could get it, sharpened bone."

"Are you saying he might've sharpened his teeth into points?" Asked another cop

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Reid

* * *

As JJ was giving the profile to the public, the unsub was watching. She recited all the information the group had and when she was finished, Daniel threw the remote at the tv, cracking it. He didn't think he was gonna get caught. He never thought he was gonna get caught.

Daniel made his way into another room where Cat was chained up. He entered the small cage she was chained in and locked the door behind him. She opened her eyes and after she realized what was happening, she began to struggle against the chains.

"No use, the chains are too thick for you to break them. You aren't going anywhere." Said Daniel

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Said Cat struggling harder.

"Sure, tire out your strength, and weaken your body. You are not leaving this cell, so it's pointless. You'll just make it worse if you struggle." Said Daniel as showed off his fangs with a smile.

"So, what's your plan? You kidnap me, chain me up, and change my clothes. A white dress in this dirty place is not a good idea. Are you gonna drain me of blood with your plastic fangs you bought at a Hot Topic?" Asked Cat

"You are the first person I've kidnapped that was this calm with dying. Making jokes, rude remarks, and no sign of fear on your face. I chloroformed you, kidnapped you, and locked you in a place no one can hear your screams. Why aren't you scared?" Asked Daniel

"Well for one, you aren't scary. You're an emo kid trying to get attention. Your dad hates you, your mom tries to understand you but is probably dead and from what I saw last year you got bullied almost everyday. You don't have the guts to kill me because you're just a kid with vampire fangs." Said Cat as he rushed her, putting his hand around her throat.

"You don't know me and from all the pain I suffered I definitely have the guts. I am not emo, I'm goth and these aren't plastic. They're bone." Said Daniel biting into Cat's neck as she screamed.

Meanwhile, everyone at the police station was busy dealing with the case to notice a crying woman enter. She watched the broadcast of JJ and knew she could help. She walked past a bunch of cops to find JJ and bunch of other people in the conference room so she went to the door and peeked her head in.

"May we help you?" Asked Hotchner as everyone turned to look at the woman.

"I think my daughter's been taken by this vampire kid." Said the woman as they let her in the room.

"How do you know?" Asked Reid trying not to bang his head against the table with how much pain he was in.

"She was supposed come home right after school yesterday, but she never arrived. I called family, friends, and everyone she knows, but no one has seen her. She would never run away like this, please find her. She's all I have!" Cried the woman

"Can you describe her for us?" Asked JJ

"I brought a picture." Said the woman handing it to Prentiss.

"When was this taken?" Asked Morgan examining it.

"About a week ago, on her 17th birthday." Said the woman

"Did you dye her hair?" Asked Morgan as Reid took the picture.

"Yeah, that has always been her favorite color. Her father passed away a few years ago so I am all she has left." Said the girl's mother

"What's her name?" Asked JJ

"Caitlin, but she likes to be called Cat. Her dad used to call her Cat because of her reflexes. She goes by that now." Said Cat's mom as Reid recognized the girl. That was the girl in his dream. The one he saw get murdered. He's had nightmares about saving innocent lives and sometimes he doesn't get to them in time. This is not going to be one of those times, "We'll find her. I promise."

"Thank you." Said Cat's mom

"This way ma'am." Said JJ escorting her out.

"You know you can't keep a promise like that." Said Hotchner

"I know, but we are going to save this girl. No buts." Said Reid leaving the room for more coffee.

"Is he okay?" Asked Prentiss

"He said he was getting another headache." Said Morgan

"How bad?" Asked Rossi

"All he gave me was that it was bad enough." Said Morgan as they worriedly watched Reid. Reid looked over and noticed them all staring, coming to the conclusion that Morgan told them. Reid dialed up Garcia so he'd have something to distract them with when he came back.

"What's up my furry friend?" Asked Garcia

"Could you look for any seniors or recently graduated teens who were into the whole vampire thing?" Asked Reid

"From what I've been researching there is a ton of vampire enthusiasts in this city. They don't dress and go out like a vampire wherever they go, but they are obsessed. Facebook groups, YouTube channels, even clubs." Said Garcia

"Garcia…" Said Reid

"Sorry...um...There are 10 seniors and recently graduated students who are vampire lovers." Said Garcia

"Any in trouble with blood handling or drinking?" Asked Reid

"Only two. Alexis Burg got caught cutting and then drinking her own blood in the school bathroom and Daniel Kickbusch. He...oh my God." Said Garcia

"What?" Asked Reid

"He stole blood bags from his father's clinic and brought them to school in a thermos. Drinking the blood like water." Said Garcia

"Does he or someone he knows own a warehouse?" Asked Reid

"Yeah, his father works for a hospital in the next town over. They actually have a warehouse near the school." Said Garcia

"Address?" Asked Reid

"7654 Oak lane." Said Garcia

"Thanks." Said Reid heading back into the room, "Hey guys, guess what…"

"Reid…" Said Hotchner as he interrupted Reid with a worried tone. He had his arms crossed and scowl in full power. Reid knew what was coming.

"What's up?" Asked Reid

"We think you should go back to the hotel and rest." Said Rossi

"I'm fine, besides I have some ne…" Said Reid

"Reid just take the rest of the day off. Morgan told us about your headache and we know how painful they are for you. Just go back to the hotel. We'll call if we find anything." Said Hotchner

"Fine I'll leave, but you're making a huge mistake." Said Reid as he stormed out of the room. He knew where the unsub was and no matter what, he was going to find that girl. With the team's permission or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"All Serial Killers Want to Win. That's Why They Pick Victims They Can Kill Successfully."

Reid walked out of the police station and headed for his car. Luckily, no one noticed his gun still on him, fully loaded. He got in and started driving, putting on the extra bullet proof vest he had in his glove box. The weird thing was the closer he got to the location the worse his headache got. Reid based everything on facts and proven data, but this headache thing was just really odd. When he finally arrived, Reid put his phone in a secret pocket and cocked his gun.

The building the unsub chose was a giant warehouse. Anyone who was taken here wouldn't have had a chance. Reid knew that the right thing to do was to call his team, to get backup, but they didn't want him there anyway.

He entered the building and searched for Cat. For a while there was nothing, that is until he came upon a small room he didn't see when he first came in. He entered and found Cat, exactly how the dream predicted her. He went into the cage and accessed the damage. She had defensive wounds, the chains left a bit of a mark, and she had a bite wound on her neck; just like the others. When Reid checked for a pulse a surge of pain brought him to his knees and that's when he was hit in the head with something really hard. After what felt like seconds, he opened his eyes and he too was chained up. His gun was across the room and so was his vest.

"Does anybody know that you came here?" Asked Daniel getting close to Reid's face.

"No, I came against orders." Said Reid looking Daniel in the eyes.

"How brave of you. Agent Reid there is no way either of you are making it out of this alive. They won't get here fast enough to save you. Now I know killing an FBI agent is a big crime, but they're gonna find me anyway. Why not have a little fun?" Said Daniel bringing a camera out.

"You're gonna send them a video?" Asked Reid as Cat looked worried for him.

"I'm very good with cameras and I record all my kills. Usually I keep it to myself, but why not share it with your friends. If your here, they'll find me soon enough, so why not give them something to fight for." Said Daniel finding Reid's phone.

He dials the first number, which happens to be Morgan, and waits for an answer. Daniel sets up the connection and all he has to do is push a button and it'll show up on all the t.v's in the conference room. Yes, he can be that specific, "Reid, I am so sorry for telling the group about your headache, but I had to."

"You must be on the FBI team with him, right?" Asked Daniel

"Who is this?" Asked Morgan

"Go to the conference room and collect your team." Said Daniel as Morgan did just that. Hotchner then locked the door and Morgan set the phone to speaker.

"What now?" Asked Morgan

"Look at the screen." Said Daniel as the tv in the conference room turned on to reveal Reid all chained up, "Let him go or so help me God!"

"God, can't help your friend." Said Daniel grabbing Reid by the neck slamming his back against the wall.

"What is your name?" Asked Hotchner

"The name is Daniel, but this event isn't for me, it's for him." Said Daniel biting Reid as the whole team watched. Reid tried not to scream because he didn't want the team to cry, but he couldn't hold it back. He could feel every movement Daniel made digging into his flesh. He now knew what victims in vampire films felt like, that is if he actually watched those movies.

"Reid…" Said JJ covering her mouth as Daniel moved back, leaving Reid weak.

"Let him go." Said Morgan

"Mhm mhm mhm that was delicious." Said Daniel wiping the blood from his face.

"Tell us where you are so we can save our friend." Said Prentiss

"The wound on his neck won't kill him. If I continue biting him, then it will. I don't want to wait and I don't really have the time to wait. Did you know my dad works at a clinic? Interesting I know, but he taught me a few tricks." Said Daniel grabbing a knife from a table and walking over to Reid.

"Reid…" Said Prentiss

"Did you know there a few places in the body that if stabbed won't kill you right away? Like here." Said Daniel shoving the knife into part of Spencer's stomach, "Awwww."

"We're gonna get you out of there, Reid." Said Rossi

"You don't have much…" Said Daniel plunging the knife into Reid again, "Time."

"Garcia knows." Whispered Reid

"What was that?" Asked Daniel

"Garcia knows." Said Reid loud enough for the team to hear.

"Hurry or both of them will die." Said Daniel going off camera as Cat screamed and Reid looked up at the camera and mouthed one last thing before the screen went black, "Save her first."

"What does he mean Garcia knows?" Asked Prentiss

"When he came in here and we told him to go home he was going to tell us something but we cut him off. He must of called Garcia and found out who the killer was so he went on his own." Said JJ

"He should've known better." Said Hotchner

"Let's worry about yelling at him later and more about saving his life." Said Morgan dialing up Garcia.

"What do you need, Chocolate Thunder?" Asked Garcia

"You gave Reid an address. What was that address?" Asked Morgan

"I thought he was going to tell you." Said Garcia looking through her last search.

"He can't. We sent him back to the hotel to rest over his headache he's had the last three days." Said Morgan lying to Garcia. She didn't need to know her friend was in danger, not yet.

"I was wondering why he was acting so strangely." Said Garcia still searching

"Please hurry." Said Morgan

"7654 Oak lane. The killer's at 7654 Oak lane." Said Garcia

"7654 Oak lane." Said Morgan hanging up on Garcia.

"Let's go." Said Hotchner as everyone left the room.

* * *

"Who's Garcia?" Asked Daniel after he took more blood from Cat and crouched in front of Reid.

"The girl who knows this address." Said Reid smiling

"I thought they'd have to at least search it up." Said Daniel stabbing Reid again, "No matter. You'll be dead before they get to the premises."

"Maybe I will be dead, but let the girl go." Said Reid looking up at Cat who was looking down at him, "Do you really want more jail time then you already have?"

"Being in jail doesn't bother me that much. I'll have plenty of victims to choose from." Said Daniel

"So why do you kill 17 year olds with red hair and dump the body in a white dress? If your victims don't matter, why the specific type?" Asked Reid distracting himself from the pain. His headache was now replaced with searing hot pains from his abdomen. It was getting harder to breathe and harder to think.

"I've always been into vampires since a young age. They get whatever they want, make people do whatever they please, and they are all powerful. I was bullied, made to feel like nothing, and no one came to my rescue, except Cynthia. She got me through everyday and cleaned my wounds. She would make me feel better, until she died. She got in a car crash a week before graduation…" Said Daniel

"So you make the girls look like her." Said Reid

"It's a reminder of her. She was the only good thing I had in this world and now I have nothing." Said Daniel as Reid noticed Morgan peeking around the corner.

"I also have nothing. My mom's mentally ill, my dad left, and I was also bullied. They tied me to a soccer net naked and just stood and laughed. No one came to my rescue. I've lost so many people you wouldn't believe. I know what it's like to be an outcast, I am one. You're goth and I'm really smart, we're different. People don't know how to deal with different." Said Reid

"I never got tied up, just punched, kicked, and even thrown. All I got was a beating, but damn your life is depressing. Is that why you aren't afraid to die? You've seen it before?" Asked Daniel

"I've been kidnapped and tortured before. He had monitors in front of me and told me to choose who would live and who would die. I chose and watched as he murdered innocent people because I chose not to save them. He beat me, drugged me, and made my team watch. I even died for almost a minute. He brought me back to life of course, but part of me wishes he didn't." Said Reid

"Oh my God." Said Cat quietly

"I might be sadistic, psychopathic, and evil, but that guy, wow. He is hardcore." Said Daniel stabbing Reid a fourth time.

"Daniel put the weapon down!" Yelled Morgan coming from the shadows.

"Oh, this one?" Said Daniel pulling the weapon out of Reid's stomach and stabbing it into Reid's leg, "Ahhh!"

"We don't want to hurt you, Daniel. Come calmly or we shoot." Said Hotchner as he, Rossi, JJ and Prentiss came up beside Morgan.

"Why would I want to come calmly? I haven't finished my…" Said Daniel as a bullet went through his shoulder. Everyone looked to Morgan whose gun was still smoking. He knew he should've gave the guy a chance, but Reid needed help.

"Morgan and JJ deal with Reid. We'll deal with Cat and Daniel." Said Hotchner as they split up, "We need a medic."

Rossi handcuffed Daniel and Hotchner helped Prentiss with Cat. While they left Morgan got Reid unchained and JJ helped. Once unchained Reid fell to the ground having a hard time breathing.

"The medic is coming Reid you're going to be fine." Said Morgan pulling the knife from Reid's leg.

"Is Cat okay?" Asked Reid noticing she wasn't in the room anymore.

"She lost a lot of blood but with a few blood transfusions she should be okay. If you hadn't found her she certainly would have been dead." Said JJ

"At least I did something right…" Said Reid as his eyes started to close.

"Reid stay with me, okay?" Said JJ

"I'll go get the medic, you stay awake you hear me." Said Morgan running out of the room.

"Reid. Reid. Hey you're gonna be fine." Said JJ holding his hand.

"I'm a hum-mhm-an piece of swiss cheese and I wasn't stabbed in any organs so I will live but not long if I bleed out. Since I have 4 in my stomach and one in my leg I'd say I have about…" Said Reid as he lost coniousness.

"Reid!" Yelled JJ checking his heartbeat and breathing pattern.

"JJ what's…" Said Morgan noticing Reid was unconscious.

"He's not breathing." Said JJ looking up at Morgan in tears.

"Come in guys." Said Morgan as two men came in with their med kits. JJ moved to Morgan's side as they tried to revive Reid. One started on CPR as the other got him onto a gurney. The one doing CPR got on top of the gurney and was doing compressions all the way to the ambulance. JJ and Morgan followed meeting up with Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss.

"Is he…" Asked Prentiss

"He isn't breathing but they'll bring him back." Said JJ wiping away a tear.

"Anyone want to ride with him?" Asked a medic

"Me. " Said Morgan getting the ambulance.

"See you there." Said Hotchner as the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You Will Always Be a Monster, There is No Turning Back From it. But What Type Of Monster You Become is Entirely Up to You." ~ Kanin

The ambulance travelled as fast as it could to the hospital. Reid was still clinically dead as they continued CPR. When that didn't work they began giving shocks to his heart, but there was no response.

"He's dead." Said the M.E

"Let me try." Said Morgan

"Agent." Said the other M.E

"Please just let me try." Said Morgan looking at them in tears.

"I don't know what you can do, but go ahead." Said one of the medics as Morgan started chest compressions. After a while the medics started to pull Morgan away so with one last desperate try Morgan slammed his first down above Reid's heart and Reid took a breath.

"That's impossible. How did you do that?" Asked the medics who were stunned as they drove into the hospital parking lot.

"I don't know." Said Morgan just as surprised as they were. Once the ambulance was parked they unloaded Reid and rolled him into the hospital. Morgan couldn't follow them into surgery, so he sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. After almost an hour the whole gang was waiting in the waiting room. Garcia was told about Reid when the team arrived at the hospital so she was trying to get on the quickest flight. They sat there in silence waiting and praying Reid would be alright. No one knew that Morgan revived him, but to Morgan it was a miracle. Reid had been dead for minutes and somehow he brought him back. Someone with little to no medical experience. How is that possible?

3 hours later the doctor came into the room as Garcia arrived, "Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

"What happened?" Asked Hotchner all serious like.

"Agent Reid…" Said the doctor

"Dr. Reid." Said Morgan correcting the doctor.

"Dr. Reid had severe injuries and he lost a lot of blood. He flat lined almost 4 times during the surgery. Controlling the bleeding was also very troubling." Said the doctor

"Oh my God." Said Garcia as Morgan gave her hug while she burst into tears.

"Is he alive?" Asked JJ as her eyes filled with tears.

"Dr. Reid is stable. He won't be able to get out of bed for a few weeks, but he'll be just fine. He will make a full recovery." Said the doctor

"Thank you." Said Rossi and Prentiss at the same time.

"May we see him?" Asked Hotchner

"Of course, follow me." Said the doctor as the group went down the hall. They went up one floor and down another hall until they stopped in front of room c289. The doctor excused himself as the crew went in. Reid was still asleep, but he looked awful. He had layers of bandages covering his stomach and leg, an IV of blood in his right arm, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. The team got closer and Reid's eyes fluttered open.

"Guys?" Questioned Reid

"We're here Reid. We're all here." Said Prentiss as the whole crew surrounded the bed.

"What happened?" Said Reid sitting up as he winced in pain.

"You died." Said Garcia

"From all the blood I lost that would make sense." Said Reid

"Aren't you worried or scared that you died? You flatlined almost 6 times, Reid. You're lucky to be alive." Said Garcia

"This isn't the first time I've died, Garcia. When Daniel killed me I saw the same thing I did when gggg killed me. A bright light that was warm and loving. It wasn't frightening, but comforting." Said Reid

"Reid, you never told us that." Said Rossi

"A man's gotta keep some of his secrets." Said Reid

"Why'd you go alone? You should've called us, then none of this would have happened." Said Hotchner

"I knew where he was and you guys weren't gonna listen anyway. I thought I could take a teen, but he came from behind too fast for me to see." Said Reid

"As long you're alright I don't care if you went alone." Said JJ

"Guys can I talk to Reid in private, please." Said Morgan

"Of course." Said Garcia

"Your pay is getting docked for that stunt." Said Hotchner

"Fine by me." Said Reid as Morgan closed the door behind them.

"Reid…" Said Morgan

"Did you punch me?" Asked Reid rubbing his chest.

"Yes, but it brought you back to life so I had a reason." Said Morgan

"You brought me back?" Asked Reid

"You had been dead for several minutes and the medics were giving up. I convinced them to let me try, but nothing happened. They started to pull me away when I slammed my first on your chest and you took a breath. You being dead for as long as you were that shouldn't have worked. It shouldn't have." Said Morgan

"Thank you." Said Reid

"Mhm." Said Morgan

"You came to my rescue and brought me back. That's amazing, Morgan. Thank you." Said Reid

"Can you tell me something?" Asked Morgan

"Yeah, what?" Asked Reid

"What you said to Daniel about being alone and nothing, do you really believe that?" Asked Morgan

"I was trying to give you time to catch him, that's all." Said Reid

"Are you sure?" Asked Morgan doubtful.

"I'm sure." Said Reid

"That's not what it looked like." Said Morgan sitting on the bed.

"Well it was." Said Reid

"Reid…" Said Morgan

"Fine, Morgan. I was telling the truth." Said Reid

"But why?" Asked Morgan

"Because I'm an outcast. You got the looks, Garcia's got her computers, JJ is the popular girl, Hotchner has family, Rossi has his books and what do I have? My smarts? No one cares about a genius. They think I'm cooky, nerdy, and an encyclopedia of weirdness. What I have is people making fun of me day in and day out. I love being smart, knowing everything is a great talent, but it can be lonely." Said Reid

"Reid, I had no idea." Said Morgan

"It's the life of a genius." Said Reid

"It shouldn't be. If you ever need anything I'll be here. No matter what." Said Morgan

"Thank you, Morgan." Said Reid

"No problem, Pretty Boy." Said Morgan as Reid passed out from exhaustion with a small smile.

After weeks of recovering, Reid finally was able to come back to work. Cat and the crew visited him often, Cat saying thank you and the group making sure he was still okay. He was going to have scars, but he'd survive. Once he was able to go home, he went back to work. It was going well and he was getting back into the groove of things. Before the end of the day he went to go get some coffee. When Reid arrived at the coffee machine, someone pulled him into a closet. The person pushed Reid against the wall, clinging to his shirt as they turned on the light.

"Daniel?" Questioned Reid as his heart began to race. Daniel was supposed to be in prison, this can't be real. He shouldn't be here, there is no way.

"Nice to see you again, Agent. May I ask you for a favor?" Asked Daniel

"How did you escape?" Asked Reid

"I have this ability to convince people to agree with me and when I said I shouldn't be there, they let me go." Said Daniel

"That's not possible." Said Reid

"Oh, but it is. Reid, I am not some teenage boy dressing up as a vampire to get attention. I am not a human pretending to be a vampire. I am an actual blood sucking monster." Said Daniel

"You're lying! There are people with a disease similar to vampirism, but real life vampires do not exist. No human can live off blood. You are just some crazy person who believes blood gives you life. Which is true, but not in the way you believe." Said Reid

"If I weren't real, could I do this?" Asked Daniel opening his mouth. Reid watched in astonishment as Daniel's canines grew to very sharp points. No machines, illusions, or tricks.

"It's a trick." Said Reid trying to think logical. There has to be a plausible explanation for this. Vampires can not be real.

"You really think so?" Asked Daniel as his eyes went completely black.

"How…" Asked Reid trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"I was stealing blood from my dad's clinic, wanting to be the vampire I knew I would never be. About a month ago, my wish was granted. This man attacked me as I was walking home from work and asked if I wanted to live. Of course I said yes, and the next thing I know I'm a vampire." Said Daniel

"How come I didn't see your eyes change when I was chained up? Why tell me this and why come find me?" Asked Reid

"I'm very good at controlling myself and I came for your blood, of course." Said Daniel keeping one hand around Reid's neck as he locked the door, "Something about your blood is different. It's the best thing I have ever had."

"So, are you planning to drain me dry in a closet? If I scream they will get you instantly." Said Reid

"I don't plan to kill you." Said Daniel

"Then what do you plan to do?" Asked Reid.

"I want to turn you, Reid." Said Daniel

"Turn me?" Asked Reid reaching for a shovel leaning against the wall near his leg.

"I want you to become a vampire with me. I could show you the ropes and we could kill together. Reid, you could hunt the bad guys until the end of time. You'd never grow old, never die, and never have to deal with everyday problems." Said Daniel

"You stabbed me. 4 times. 5 times if you count jabbing the knife into my leg. Why would I want anything to do with you?" Asked Reid grabbing the handle of shovel.

"Can't you just get over that?" Asked Daniel

"No because I flat lined multiple times while in surgery and on the way. I should be dead right now so no I can't forgive you!" Said Reid slamming the shovel into the side of Daniel's head.

Daniel fell to the ground as Reid ran to the door. He jiggled the doorknob and tried to unlock the door, but it was stuck. Daniel got to his feet and Reid turned having his back against the door. When Daniel stood he had blood running down from his hairline, but the wound had healed.

"I offered you Immortality!" Yelled Daniel lunging at Reid's neck, sinking his teeth in.

This bite was just as bad as last time. He could feel every movement of Daniel's teeth, every drop sucked out, and the greatest pain he had ever felt. Worse than getting stabbed if you can believe that. 10x worse. Reid tried to scream, but Daniel put his hand over his mouth blocking any and all sound. After a while Reid became weak and he could barely keep his eyes open. Daniel lifted his mouth and bit his wrist as he put it up to Reid's mouth. Reid swallowed not really knowing what it was. After he had enough, Daniel dropped Reid onto the ground. As Reid's head smacked into the floor, Daniel whispered into Reid's ear, "And now you can live with it too…"


	4. Chapter 4

I know it has been a little over a year, but I'm hoping to add more to this fanfic. Someone suggested I should, but with how busy I have been, I just didn't have the time. I finally finished a few things so I can continue writing. To be honest, this was the end. I was just gonna end it there, a one shot of sorts. Then I had someone ask me to add more, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

"He's angry. Dark. He doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. Alone…" ~ Katherine Pierce

Darkness was all around him. His heart racing, throat dry, and palms clammy. He tried to pull himself out of the darkness, but he slipped. He fell down an even darker hole, leaving any and all light behind. He tried to grab onto the slides, but he was too sweaty to get a grip. He kept falling until he suddenly sat up in his bed.

Reid ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and pulled himself to his feet. He took a step and the world began to spin. Reid took another step and collapsed onto one knee. He managed a deep breath and got up once again. Once on his feet, he ran into the bathroom, using the counter as support.

Reid turned on the sink and sprayed some water up at his face. He grabbed the hand towel he always left near his toothbrush and used it to dry his face. When he was finished he looked up at the mirror. Reid looked awful and when he saw his bruised neck, everything from the night before came rushing back. He could still feel Daniel's teeth in his neck.

"Finally, you're awake. I thought you were never going to wake up and then I'd have to dispose of a body." Said Daniel as he appeared in the doorway. Reid backed away, tripping on the edge of the bathtub, and falling inside.

"This has to be a dream." Said Reid as he pulled himself up and got as far from Daniel as the bathroom would allow.

"This is no dream. Why do you think you are so sick? It's no flu or common cold. Your body is transitioning and it is trying to fight a losing battle." Said Daniel

"You're lying." Said Reid

"What do you call this wound on your neck then?" Asked Daniel as he appeared right in front of Reid and grabbed him by the collar, "I found you, you attacked me, and then I bit you. I turned you in that supply closet and then I carried you home, fast enough so no one saw me."

"I can't be a vampire, your bite is still visible. Vampires heal instantly, right?" Asked Reid as Daniel let go of Reid and stayed where he was.

"You're in transition, Reid. Once you feed, your wound, all your wounds, will heal. You'll feel a hundred times better and you'll be a full vampire." Said Daniel

"And if I dont feed?" Asked Reid

"You'll die." Said Daniel

"Then let me die. I dont want to live as a monster. Kill me, please." Said Reid

"I turned you so that I would have a friend. I won't let you die, even if I have to force feed you. Besides Reid, look at the benefits of this." Said Daniel

"There are no benefits to being a wolf in sheep's clothing." Said Reid

"As a vampire, you have super speed and strength. All your senses are heightened and you heal at an amazing rate. You never die, get cold, or sick. You'll never get Scitzophrenia, Reid." Said Daniel as shock spread across Reid's face.

"How did you know about that?" Asked Reid

"I did some research on you after I decided I needed you. I found records of your mother's condition. I also found out you went to get tested. As a vampire your chance of catching a disease is 0%, even genetic ones. This is a gift, Reid." Said Daniel

"I don't want to kill people." Said Reid as he sat down on the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Daniel crouched down beside him, "Eventually, you'll get used to it. The first few times will fill you with guilt, but after that you'll feel excitement. The hunt will bring a smile to your face as the victim screams. If you don't want to be in complete agony you need to eat, you need to feed." Said Daniel holding out his hand.

Reid looked at it for several moments before he swatted Daniel's hand away, "I'm not killing people. My job is to save lives, not to be the one that ends them. I won't harm anyone, I'd rather die."

"You are a stubborn one, Reid. I knew there was a chance you might be like this, so I brought a friend." Said Daniel as he left the bathroom and returned with a girl, "This is Hannah, I found her walking around outside. Hannah is completely compelled so she won't even scream. She is yours for the taking."

"Stay away from me." Said Reid as he pushed past Daniel. He made it across the room and clutched at his heart.

Pain radiated through Reid from head to toe, his gums hurting the most. All he wanted to do was to kill that girl, but he knew it was wrong. If he didn't get out of there soon, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd become the monster Daniel wanted him to be and Reid couldn't let that happen.

"You can't fight this." Said Daniel as he carried Hannah closer to Reid. There was blood dripping from a prick in her neck. The aroma overwhelmed Reid and he almost completely lost it, but he snapped out of it just in time. He clenched his fist, took a deep breath, and took a step toward his sliding glass door, "You need to feed. You can't fight this forever."

"Watch me." Said Reid as he pushed the door open and ran with all the strength he had left. Reid heard Daniel yell something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He kept going until he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Reid leaned up against a building, when he heard noise coming from the alleyway.

He slowly peeked around the corner and saw a deer rumaging through someone's trashcan. He wasn't as consumed with hunger as he was near Hannah, but he was still starving. Reid knew this was the only way he was gonna feel better, so he crept down the alley. Reid could feel his fangs extend as he got closer. Once he was right behind the animal, he grabbed it by the neck and sunk his fangs in.

A dull flavor hit his tongue as he began to swallow. This deer's blood was nowhere near as good as that girl's blood smelled, but this was better than hurting someone. He drank and drank until nothing was left. Reid dropped the corpse onto the cement as he wiped his face and zipped up his jacket to hide the stains. He covered the body in newspaper and was about to continue walking when he bumped into Daniel.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" Asked Daniel

"I was hoping." Said Reid as he tried to push past, but to no avail.

"You know feeding off animals won't fix the problem. It might keep the hunger at bay for awhile, but eventually it won't be enough. Animal blood is like lettuce, no flavor. Human blood is like chocolate cake, there is so much favor that you can't get enough. Someone will cut themselves or get too close and you will feed, even if you don't want to. You won't win this fight, Reid." Said Daniel

"Maybe, I won't win this fight and that is fine with me. I will feed on animals as long as I can and then when the time comes, I'll kill myself. I'll walk out into the sun or take a bath in holy water." Said Reid

"Sun doesn't turn us into ash. It's irritating and can cause burns, if you haven't had a lot of blood, but it won't kill you. Holy water can kill, but vampires can't enter hallowed ground, so getting it is a challenge. You could compel someone, but it would just be a waste of time. The only way to really kill a vampire is decapitation and self-decapitation is very hard to accomplish. Killing yourself is much harder than you think." Said Daniel

"I'll find a way." Said Reid trying to push past again, but Daniel grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Asked Daniel

"I'm going to work." Said Reid

"Are you sure you can control yourself?" Asked Daniel

"I can't just stay home. Not all monsters do monstrous things and I plan to do my job. Just stay out of my way." Said Reid finally getting past Daniel, making his way down the street.

"This should be interesting." Whispered Daniel to himself as he vanished into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Monsters come in all shapes and sizes. Some of them are things people are scared of. Some of them are things that look like things people used to be scared of a long time ago. Sometimes monsters are things people should be scared of, but they aren't." ~ Neil Gaiman

Reid arrived a few hours before work started, so he ran into the bathroom. He checked his bite mark, scars, and clammy complexion to realize they were all gone; even the bags under his eyes had faded. The blood had made him feel so much better, he just hoped this new found strength would last through the next case. Reid took a deep breath and headed back out to his desk where he finished the paperwork he had sitting there.

While he worked, Reid realized Daniel was not lying about the heightened senses. He could see every pixel on his computer, smell bread from the bakery across the street, feel every grain of wood from his desk, and he could hear every heartbeat in the room. It was a little overwhelming, but nothing he couldn't handle.

After the whole team arrived they headed to the conference room. The team took their seats and waited for JJ to pull up the case. As they waited, Reid analyzed everyone in the room because something was different. Out in the cockpit he was fine, a little shaky, but he could manage. In here the heartbeats were closer, but that wasn't why his leg shaked.

From what he could tell, every person had a scent to them. Someone in this room had an overwhelming scent, like Hannah had. Reid nonchalantly sniffed toward each member and when he sniffed toward Morgan, he knew it was coming from him. Everyone else had a very tempting scent, but something about Morgan's was over the top. Reid just hoped he could get through this trip without tearing Morgan apart.

"Our next case is in Broomfield, Colorado." Said JJ as pictures of seven men who had been tortured beyond recognition popped up on the t.v. screen, "Seven bodies have been found in the last seven months. The eighth body showed up this morning. Each body was found off of the main highway. The bodies were burned and cut into so much that they are unrecognizable. All we know for sure is that we need to catch this unsub before they get away, again."

"Why are we getting called in so late? If this has been going on for 7 months, why weren't we notified earlier? More people could've been saved if we knew this was going on." Asked Rossi as he scanned through the information in his folder.

"The bodies were all found on Interstate 45, which goes through multiple states. Working on a case that goes through multiple state lines is not easy. The police didn't have enough evidence to suspect anyone." Said JJ

"So, what changed? Why are they suddenly asking for help?" Asked Prentiss

"The eighth body appeared in Broomfield. The last body to have been found in Broomfield was the first. This realization means the killer is repeating their path. So they will most likely be heading toward Kansas next, which makes us a step ahead." Said JJ

"Alright, we'll discuss everything else on the plane. Up in thirty." Said Hotchner as the group dispersed. Each member grabbed their folders and headed out to pack their bags.

Reid grabbed his sunglasses and sunscreen from his desk. He knew it was going to be sunny the next few days so he needed more protection. He went out the back door of the building and tried to use his super speed, causing Reid to run into a garbage can. He took a deep breath and tried again, this time it worked.

Reid ran home as the world around him blurred. He arrived in two minutes, when it usually took him ten. He quietly unlocked the door and made his way inside. Reid was worried Daniel would still be there, but luckily he was nowhere to be found. Reid searched through his belongings, packing long-sleeved shirts, pants, thin gloves, and a wide-brimmed hat. If anyone questioned it, Reid would have to make something up.

Reid zipped up his bag and headed to the plane. He put his suitcase in the luggage compartment and took his seat as far from Morgan as the plane would allow. Morgan noticed the distance with a look of confusion. Reid looked away from Morgan's gaze, and focused on the color of his shoes. Everyone else loaded on the plane and began to discuss the case.

"Well, this unsub is sadistic. They enjoy seeing others in pain, watching them scream in agony." Said Prentiss as she studied the photos.

"Sadists lack empathy, and they have the motivation to hurt others. Sadism involves gaining pleasure from seeing others undergo pain. This disorder is characterized by cruel, aggressive, manipulative, and demeaning behaviour directed toward others. Almost all killers are sadistic in some way." Said Reid

"It's really that common?" Asked Garcia

"Yes it is very common. Most unsubs are sadistic in nature. Some might even have psychopathic tendencies mixed in. What drives a person to go take innocent lives is personalized, but they all have something in common. All of them enjoy someone suffering. Just like in history where doing the simplest thing wrong, could get you killed. Men are sadistic, even if they don't want to admit it." Said Reid

"Do we know anything more about the bodies?" Asked Hotchner toward Garcia's monitor, trying to change the subject.

"The disfigurations made it difficult to find anything, but there is one thing they have in common. Under each of the victim's nails was stained wood; specialty wood only made in Broomfield." Said Garcia

"So they were tied to something made of this stained wood?" Questioned JJ

"Yeah, and it looks like they tried to ease the pain by digging their nails into it." Said Rossi

"Alright, here is what is going to happen. Reid and Rossi go to this wood shop and see what you can find. Morgan and Prentiss go to the Morgue, while JJ and I head to the police station. The sooner we start looking the faster we can catch this unsub." Said Hotchner

As the plane began to land, Morgan moved to sit across from Reid. Reid cringed back and tried to stay calm. He didn't think it would be this hard to control himself, but he was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Asked Morgan

"Nothing's wrong." Said Reid

"You're lying and don't say you aren't, because you are. Are you mad me? You're acting like I did something to piss you off and if I did, tell me what it is. I want to know how to fix this." Said Morgan

"I'm not mad at you." Said Reid as the plane landed.

"Then what is it?" Asked Morgan

"It's not something I can talk about, I'm sorry." Said Reid as he ran off of the plane.

He grabbed his suitcase and headed to the motel they were staying at. Since it was only a few blocks away, he walked. It was still early morning, so the sun wasn't that bad, but Reid kept to the shadows anyway. Once he arrived, he signed in and locked himself in his room. Reid put on a long sleeve shirt, some gloves, and his wide-brimmed hat. Right before he walked out the door he slathered on a layer 50 SPF sunscreen and headed out to meet Rossi. When Rossi saw Reid's outfit he couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you wearing?" Asked Rossi with a big smile, "You know it's almost 80°F outside, right? You look like an idiot, no offense."

"I get cold easily." Said Reid

"Then why are you wearing that hat? Wouldn't the hat block the heat?" Asked Rossi

"I'm trying something new. Just drop it, okay?" Said Reid as he began to walk toward the wood shop. Rossi laughed to himself as he caught up to Reid. They walked side by side a few streets until they found the shop. It wasn't anything special, but it was the only place that sold this type of wood. Reid opened the door for Rossi and they both headed inside. The minute they entered, the scent of wood stain overwhelmed their nostrils, Reid's especially. They looked around the shop and then noticed a man sitting behind the front counter.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" Asked Reid as the older man lifted his head. He had been working on fixing a chair so he put his hammer down and smiled.

"Yes I am, the name is Gary. How may I help you gentlemen?" Asked Gary as he wiped off his hands and held out one. Rossi grabbed ahold of Gary's outstretched hand and gave it a shake.

"I am Agent Rossi and this is Doctor Reid, we are from the FBI. We were hoping to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. It will only a take a few minutes of your time, I promise." Said Rossi

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Gary

"No, you aren't in trouble, Gary. We just have a few questions." Said Reid as he swallowed some spit. Morgan's scent caused his hunger to return. This was going to be a problem.

"What would you like to know?" Asked Gary

"Are you the only place in town that sells this kind of stained wood?" Asked Rossi

"Yeah, I make it myself. I've been doing it since the early 80's and I am so proud. I mix wood stain with essential oils and few other ingredients. All of this leads to the perfect combination." Said Gary

"Do you have any customers that stand out? Act strangely or odd?" Asked Reid

"No, not that I've noticed." Said Gary

"Is there anyone who comes in once a year to buy a chair or bed?" Asked Reid

"Yeah, that is half of my customers." Said Gary

"Do you have records of purchases done in the store?" Asked Rossi

"Well of course, just let me grab it from the back." Said Gary as he went through a locked door. As they waited, Reid analyzed the room as he tried distracting himself from Rossi's heartbeat. Suddenly, Gary yelled ow loudly into the air. When he came back into room he handed Rossi the folder and hand his finger his mouth.

"What happened?" Asked Rossi

"Just a papercut." Said Gary as he revealed his finger. Blood began to seep from the wound as Reid clutched the counter. Rossi noticed Reid's discomfort and became worried.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rossi

"I just need some air." Said Reid as he ran out of the store.

He turned the corner into the alley and sat down in the shadows. He leaned against the brick siding and tried to control his breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut until he felt them change back. Morgan's scent affected him more than he expected.

Once Reid calmed down, his phone began to ring. Reid pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed it was an unknown number. He took a deep breath and pressed call, "Hello?"

"Hello, Reid." Said a voice

"Daniel, how the hell did you get this number?" Said Reid

"You had it written on a piece of paper on your nightstand so you wouldn't forget. Which makes completely no sense since you have photographic memory. Having your number out in the open like this is unsafe, Reid. You should really be more careful." Said Daniel

"Get out of my house." Said Reid

"No, I think I'm going to stay. I might even bring some girls home, so if there are stains that is why. Your house is very comfortable and I'm going to enjoy it. Speaking of enjoyment, did you feed on someone yet?" Said Daniel

"No I haven't and I don't plan to." Said Reid

"Eventually, you're going to have to. I hear the pain in your voice and that deer didn't last you long. Human blood can last you days, depending on how much you take. If you don't feed soon, you'll attack someone. Do you really want that kind of blood on your hands?" Asked Daniel

"I have to get back to work. Goodbye, Daniel." Said Reid as he hung up on Daniel and pulled himself up to his feet. He brushed on the dirt and headed back around the corner, running right into Rossi.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rossi

"The wood stain was making me nauseous, that's all. Did you get the records?" Asked Reid

"He wouldn't let me take them so he made copies of everything. Hopefully our killer is in this folder." Said Rossi as they began toward the police station.

* * *

"So, what did you guys find?" Asked Hotchner as the group sat around a table.

"Only one store in the city sells the special stained wood; the owner makes it himself. He doesn't recall having any odd customers, but he has records of every order. He made copies for me, so with more evidence we might be able to find the name." Said Rossi as he pushed the folder over to Hotchner.

"Good work, Reid and Rossi. What did you find at the Morgue, Prentiss and Morgan?" Said Hotchner as he scanned the folder Rossi handed him.

"The coroner said that all the torture had been done pre-mortem. Their nails did have stained wood stuck in them, most likely from digging into the wood. One other thing the coroner noticed was how hesitant the marks were on the first body. Which is normal for a first kill, but the shape of cuts were also interesting. On all the bodies the cuts were done with an average kitchen knife, but the strength behind the cuts were weak." Said Morgan

"Are you saying it was a woman?" Asked JJ

"That is exactly what she is saying. The marks were shallow and small, a strong man wouldn't have trouble cutting into someone. The only other explanation would be a man who was sick, but someone that sick wouldn't be able to capture the men, this woman could. She could attract them with her looks and bring them back to their death." Said Morgan

"Were there drugs in the victim's systems?"Asked Hotchner

"Yes, horse tranquilizer and a lot of it." Said Prentiss

"Where would someone be able to get horse tranquilizer?" Asked JJ

"There are many places that will sell it at the right price. The black market, horse breeders, and you name it. These type of tranquilizers are very powerful and do a lot of damage. It incapacitates quickly and does the job well." Said Reid

"I think we're ready to give the profile." Said Hotchner as the group headed out to round up the cops. Once everyone was together, it was time to start.


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate it when the voices in my head go silent. I never know what they are planning…" ~Anonymous

Once all the cops were in the main room, Hotchner began to speak, "Hello everyone, this is my team. We have been investigating some clues you have given us and we have a description of the culprit. This interpretation is not always 100% fact, but it is usually pretty accurate."

"How are you so sure?" Asked one of the officers.

"We've been doing this for a long time, it works." Said Hotchner as JJ stepped forward.

"This unsub is between 23-33 and weak in stature. This person used horse tranquilizer to knock out these victims, which means they couldn't incapacitate the victims on their own. This person is small and weak." Said JJ

"The unsub is also sadistic, they enjoy others in pain. Torturing these men gives the unsub the boost to get them through the month. When the happiness fades, the will to kill increases. Look for anyone with a record of sadistic behaviors." Said Prentiss

"In the Morgue, my teammates discovered wood underneath all the victim's nails. What we know for sure is that the unsub ties their victims to a chair or bed of stained wood; wood only made at a shop in town. They would have to buy a new piece of furniture quite often so no one would notice the scratch marks. The owner has a detailed transaction history and he made us a copy, I'm betting the unsub is in that folder." Said Rossi

"The first body had hesitation marks, which isn't uncommon for the first kill. What is intriguing is on the rest of the bodies the cuts and bruises were small. It wasn't hesitation, but from the curve of the cuts, we can tell it was done by a female." Said Reid trying to ignore the racing heartbeats. His hands were getting sweaty and he could see every officer' veins pulsing. He needed to get out of there as fast as he could or he might lose control.

"A woman did this?" Said the Sheriff with surprise.

"Female killers are more common than you think. Typically, women are seen as solely capable of reactive homicide—murder done in self-defense, a burst of passion, an imbalance of hormones, a wave of hysteria—and not instrumental homicide, which can be plotted, calculated, and performed in cold blood. Most female serial killers work alone and they're good at it. In fact, if you accept the now-common definition of a serial murderer as someone who kills three or more persons, with time elapsing between homicidal events, females outperform their male counterparts. A 2011 study found that these lethal ladies operate under the radar; they are less likely to have a criminal history and tend to kill those closest to them. As a result, their killing careers last much longer than men with an average of nine victims." Said Reid rubbing his hands together. Morgan noticed Reid's uneasiness while the others were clueless.

"If female killers work under the radar, why is she leaving the bodies out in the open?" Asked an officer

"She leaves them out in the open because she wants to get caught. She is murdering these men out of anger, but when the anger fades her guilt rises. She leaves the bodies out to show her wrong doing." Said Morgan looking over at Reid and smiling. Reid smiled back before averting his gaze.

"But if she's sadistic, wouldn't she want to show the world her art?" Asked another officer

"She isn't working alone." Said Reid as the realization hit him in the face.

"I thought you said female killers like working alone?" Questioned the Sheriff

"They do, but when the other person is in their head they don't have a choice. The woman has multiple personality disorder; one side kills and the other leaves the bodies in the open, hoping for someone to save her." Said Reid

"Agents, I just got a 911 call." Said the sheriff

"What happened?" Asked Prentiss

"Another body was just found." Said the sheriff

"Where?" Asked Rossi

"Edgewood Park, a mile west of the highway." Said the Sheriff

* * *

Darkness lifted from her eyes as the woman opened them to a grisly sight. In front of her laid a tortured and bloody man, almost unrecognizable. Usually she only saw it once a month, but this was the second time in the last few days; something was different.

The woman used all the strength she had and dragged the body out to her trunk. After some struggling, she got him in, and closed the door. She wiped the blood from her hands and drove toward the highway. Since the men were killed so close together, she hid the body deeper in the woods. Once the body was out of her trunk, the fingerprints were wiped away, and everything was covered. She then climbed back into her car and began to cry.

"Amanda, why are you crying?" Asked a voice

"Katherine, you know why. All this killing needs to stop. Once a month was bad enough, but this kill was only a few days after the last one. What's going on?" Said Amanda

"I heard the FBI came to town to investigate and capture us. I decided I wasn't gonna go down without riding this world of evil. Besides you should be thanking me, I am the one that got rid of Mark and all of his friends." Said Katherine with snark.

"I am grateful, but I don't like all this killing. I hate waking up and wondering if I'll see another body; it's torture. The guilt is tearing me apart." Said Amanda

"I am just trying to protect you from them. Those men hurt you in ways no one should be hurt. I got rid of them for you, going as far as hiding the bodies in different states. I want you to feel safe, Amanda. I just want you to be okay." Said Katherine

"I know." Said Amanda

"Let me kill the last man that was there that night, then I'll stop. We can turn ourselves in and repent our sins. What do you say?" Said Katherine

"Okay, but then we turn ourselves in." Said Amanda

"Then we turn ourselves in, I promise." Said Katherine

"Alright, let's go." Said Amanda as she fixed the car mirror, revealing she was the only one in the car.

* * *

All the cops dispersed and the team split up. One half went to see the body, while the other half stayed at the police station to do some research. Reid, Morgan, and Hotchner went to see the new corpse. Reid could already smell the fresh blood 2 miles from the crime scene. When they arrived, he put on a hospital mask to try and block the scent, which didn't help.

Reid and Morgan examined the body while Hotchner talked to the responding officer. The body had the same factors as before, but it was sloppy. She took her time on the others, but this one was done quickly, like she was being rushed.

"Reid, why are you wearing that hospital mask? You have never had a problem with being near dead bodies before. Are you okay?" Asked Morgan as Reid averted his gaze.

"I've been feeling ill lately and I don't want to get the rest of you sick. That's all." Said Reid noticing ink on the body's right forearm. He got a little closer and realized it was a tattoo, a fully intact tattoo.

"Reid, you never get sick. You always have layers of hand sanitizer on and stay from germs entirely if you can help it. What's going on with you? You have been acting strangely the last few days, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Morgan

"Since I died, I have just been nervous. Seeing bodies reminds me that it could've been me, should've been me. I just feel different and out of control. I don't know what to do." Said Reid as a tear rolled down his cheek. At least as a bloodsucking monster he could still cry without it being blood or some other substance.

"Reid, let me help you." Said Morgan

"There is nothing you can do." Said Reid looking up at Morgan as Hotchner joined them. He noticed the weird tension between the two, but decided it was their battle. He cleared his voice and shared his findings, "The officer doesn't know exactly who this was, but the tattoo is the symbol for a gang in town. So, if we ask the members, we might get a name."

"How are we gonna get close? Gangs hate cops, and cops hate gangs. Either way someone is gonna get angry or worse, dead. Even if you go in there off duty, the gang will know. They can smell us from a mile away." Said Morgan

"The officer told me this gang likes to hang out at a local bar called The Sweet Lady. We just have to hope they are willing to talk. I'm thinking of heading over there now." Said Hotchner

"I think I am gonna have to head back to the hotel. I have been feeling nauseous all afternoon. You guys go on ahead and I'll see you in the morning." Said Reid

"No problem, get better soon." Said Hotchner as Reid ripped his hospital mask off and ran back to the car. He leaned up against the side of the vehicle as pain shot through his body. He gritted his teeth and slid down the side of the car to sit. Seconds later, he heard the pattering of feet and noticed a bunny on the edge of the woods. Reid made sure no one was watching as he ran after the bunny. He used his nightvision to scan the brush, finally catching the animal with his quick reflexes.

Reid held the bunny in hands and looked at the animal's cute little eyes. He felt so awful, but his hunger was growing and it was the only way. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down into the bunny, as blood flowed into his mouth. It was stale and tasteless, but it would get him by. Reid could hear the bunny squeaking, but it was better than hurting someone he cared about.

Suddenly, Reid heard the snapping of a stick from behind him and when he turned around fear filled his entire being. A human figure stood a few feet from Reid, but because of the shadows that enveloped the person, he couldn't see who it was. He dropped the bunny and froze in place. Reid tried to speak up, but his vocal cords wouldn't move. The figure moved closer and the moonlight revealed it to be Morgan.


	7. Chapter 7

"We must all die. There's nothing terrible about death. But to live on after death, a soul, earthbound, a vampire-you don't wish any such fate for your beloved. ~Guy Endore

"Reid, what are you doing?" Asked Morgan with worry and a tint of fear. He just watched Reid kill a bunny and drink its blood. He was entitled to be scared.

"It's not what it looks like." Said Reid wiping the blood from his face. The bunny helped, but it wasn't enough. He needed to find a bigger prey and soon, because his stomach was not full enough and if Morgan got closer, he might attack him.

"I just watched you drink the blood from a bunny!" Said Morgan

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like. I can explain just don't laugh. Promise?" Said Reid as Morgan nodded. Reid knew from movies this never ended well, but he had to know, "Morgan, I did drink the blood from that bunny. A few days back I was turned into a vampire. I tried to control myself, but the hunger was getting too strong."

"A vampire?!" Said Morgan as he began to laugh. He actually laughed so hard he began to cry. When he looked up at Reid's serious expression his laughter stopped, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I was hoping I could control myself, but it is much harder than I thought." Said Reid as he took a step back.

"But I saw you in the sun today? Shouldn't you have turned to ash or something? That's what the movies show anyway." Questioned Morgan

"I…" Began Reid as Hotchner's voice sounded through the forest.

"Morgan and Reid, are you okay in there?" Yelled Hotchner through the trees. Reid and Morgan looked at each other with worry. Reid wiped more blood from his face as Morgan yelled back to Hotchner.

"Just fine, be out in a sec." Yelled Morgan as he turned back to look at Reid.

"I have to go. I will explain more tomorrow morning. Tell Aaron that I decided to head back because I still didn't feel good." Said Reid

"Reid…" Began Morgan

"Please, don't tell anyone." Said Reid

"I…" Said Morgan as Reid vanished, "Won't."

Morgan walked back to the road and met up with Hotchner. He told Aaron that Reid headed back to the motel as they headed toward The Sweet Lady. Hopefully, they could get a gang member to talk and give them what they needed.

After a fifteen minute drive they arrived at the bar. Morgan and Hotchner switched out of their suits into something a little more casual. If they looked more approachable, hopefully the gang would like to talk. Both of them entered the bar and everyone inside turned to look at them. They slowly took a seat at the bar as the bartender came over to them.

"I've never seen you in here, boys. What can I help you with? Whiskey, tequila, or your choice of fruit drinks?" Questioned the bartender as he wiped a glass.

"We didn't come for a drink, we came to have a word with Sylvester Fachini. We have questions we'd like to ask him, nothing serious." Said Hotchner holding up his FBI badge. The bartender checked for authenticity and when it was real, his stance went into defensive.

"I'm Sylvester Fachini, what is it you want? I don't like cops, especially FBI, coming into my establishment and questioning me. Make it quick or get out." Said Sylvester with a disgusted expression. Morgan gave Hotchner a look and then he cleared his throat.

"We aren't here to threaten you, we need your help. Bodies have been showing up across multiple states, most unrecognizable. Tonight, another body was found with your gang's tattoo. Has any of your men gone missing?" Asked Morgan as he slid a picture across the counter.

"Six of my men have disappeared, and now I know at least three are dead." Said Sylvester handing the picture back.

"The other six were killed across multiple state lines. All so mangled, you cant even tell they were human. If you knew they were missing, why didn't you report anything?" Asked Hotchner

"Haha, would law enforcement even listen to me? I am a gang leader, dipshit. Cops would rather save white women being stalked than a gang leader with members dying. The cops are probably happy we're being killed." Said Selvester

"Well, we're different. If can help us we can find your men's killer. Our suspect is a woman, aged 23-33, weak in stature, sadistic, and it seems like she has different personalities. She probably hung out with all your men here. Does anyone ring a bell?" Asked Morgan as Sylvester remembered something.

"Sounds like Katherine Williams." Said Sylvester

"Katherine Williams?" Questioned Hotchner

"At least that's the name she goes by. She comes in once a month, but she's been here 3 times this week. Each time going home with one of my men." Said Sylvester crushing a glass with his bare hands.

"3? Only two bodies have been found in the last week." Said Morgan

"Yeah, she left an hour ago with my son, Mason. He is one of my favorites, so bring him home alive. I hate pleading to cops and to anyone period, but he's family. So please, bring him home." Said Sylvester for the first time, since they arrived, where he showed emotion.

"We'll try our best." Said Hotchner as Morgan and Hotchner headed out to the car. It was already 1 a.m and they needed sleep. In the morning they would catch her, and hopefully Mason would still be alive.

* * *

After getting Mason to follow her outside, Amanda jumped him from behind. When the drugs took effect, she dragged him to her car and Amanda drove back to her place. She got him to the basement, tied him up, and then slapped him awake so he could fully experience the pain.

He blinked and struggled in his ropes. Mason searched around the room for anything he recognized and that's when he noticed Amanda sitting across from him, "Amanda? What's going on? Where am I?"

"Amanda is gone, she hides away when things get messy. She was innocent and kind, but you stripped her of that. I am just returning the favor. Tit for tat you might say." Said Katherine as she stabbed a carving knife into Mason's thigh.

"Katherine, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends. I've known you since we were kids and I kept your secret. Why?" Said Mason as he began to cry. Tears fell as blood flowed from his leg.

"Friends?! Haha, we are not friends." Said Katherine as she pulled the knife out, "We used to be friends. You accepted me and Amanda, that friendship meant a lot to us. But when you let your friends do that to her, she broke. You watched as she was tortured, Mason. Friends don't let friends be attacked, do they?" Said Katherine as she swiped her knife across both of his cheeks.

"Who've been killing all my friends…" Said Mason

"Bingo, right on the nose! They had to pay for what they did to her. Amanda hates the killing, but it is the only way to protect her. I saved you for last because you hurt her worse than anyone else could've." Said Katherine twisting the knife around in her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had no idea they were gonna hurt her like that. I was too worried they'd kill me to speak up. I was a coward and I regret that night everyday. I never meant to hurt you." Said Mason as he began to cry. Katherine kinda felt bad, but that went away soon after it arrived.

"Maybe you didn't mean to, but you still let it happen. No apology is going to fix that." Said Katherine as she cut him in a few other places.

* * *

The next morning everyone got to work as fast as they could. Reid came in last, looking a little better, but not by much. Once everyone was in position, Morgan put Gracia on speaker.

"What is up, my pretties?" Asked Gracia with her usual perky tone.

"We need you to look up the name, Katherine Williams. We went to investigate the gang in town and she has been with every victim found dead. What can you find?" Asked Hotchner

"Well, Katherine has been dead for almost 14 years, but her twin sister Amanda is still alive. Katherine died in a car accident when Amanda was seven. Since the accident, Amanda has had mental issues classified as multiple personalities disorder." Said Garcia

"She is also a regular customer at the stained wood shop. She has bought a wood chair, once a month, for the last 8 months." Said Rossi as he read from a vanilla envelope.

"Has she ever been violent toward anyone?" Asked Morgan, noticing Reid's unusually pale skin. When this call was done he was gonna talk to Reid about everything. Reid was not gonna get out of this, not by a long shot.

"No, just crazy. She has never been caught fighting and has never sent anyone to the hospital. She is just a crazy saint supposedly." Said Garcia

"How can she be the killer? She has the disorder, gender, and met with all the victims, but she's never seriously hurt anyone. Garcia, is there any record of what might have triggered her in the last 8 months or so?" Said Hotchner

"Oh my god." Said Garcia

"What did you find?" Asked Reid as he swallowed the spit in his throat. After he left Morgan last night he got another call from Daniel, egging him on. He tried to ignore the call, but since Daniel was his "master" there wasn't a whole lot he could do. Once the called ended, Reid ate about 5 more bunnies, but he still wasn't completely satisfied.

"About 9 months ago, Amanda was admitted into the local hospital. She had a broken arm, cracked ribs, and bruises all over her body. To add on top of all that pain she was also raped, by multiple people. When she came to she didn't say any names, but she said 10 men were responsible for her injuries." Said Garcia

"Nine bodies have been found and another victim was taken early this morning. So, Amanda is killing the gang members that hurt her. Garcia, can you look up Amanda's address?" Said JJ

"Her address is 896 Country Road. Her house is a few miles from town and her closest neighbor is a mile down the road. Perfect place for no one to hear the screams." Said Garcia as Morgan said thank you and then ended the call.

"What's our plan?" Asked Prentiss

"We are going to round up some police and head over there in a few minutes. If we hurry, there is a chance we can save Mason. Get ready because we need to go now." Said Hotchner as the group dispersed. Reid tried walking past Morgan, but Morgan locked the door and pulled the curtains over the windows. Reid wasn't going anywhere until he started talking and he knew it too.

"What would you like to know?" Asked Reid taking a few steps back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, what kind of abilities do you have? Can you run really fast? Can you fly? Do you have super strength? What can you do?" Asked Morgan with curiosity. He never thought vampires could exist and now he was standing right in front of one. He needed to know more.

"I can run very fast, I can't fly, and I do have the strength of one hundred men. I have super senses and I have a healing ability beyond any doctor's wildest dreams. I can never grow old, never die, and I need blood to survive. Without it, I won't make it." Said Reid

"What about weaknesses?" Asked Morgan

"Going out in the sun is irritating, but manageable. If I don't put on a lot of sunscreen and protective clothing it can cause severe sun burns, but I won't turn to ash. I can see myself in the mirror, I can not eat human food, garlic does nothing, and holy water burns, but crosses do not." Said Reid

"So who made you like this?" Asked Morgan

"It's a long story." Said Reid

"Start at the beginning. How did this happen to you? I saw you a few days ago and you were your normal weird self. Who did this to you and why?" Asked Morgan with concern and curiosity.

"Daniel turned me." Said Reid

"He's in prison, Reid." Said Morgan

"No, he's not. He sat there for a few weeks and then he decided to break out. Vampires have this ability to glamour people into doing what they want. Daniel escaped from prison and got into the FBI building. I was getting a cup of coffee when he pulled me into the closet. I tried to fight against him, but I lost. He turned me and when I woke up I was like this." Said Reid

"Have you bitten anyone?" Asked Morgan

"No. I have killed a deer and a few bunnies, that's all. Daniel tried to get me to feed on a girl, but I couldn't. I really wanted to, but I know it's wrong." Said Reid

"Is that why you have been acting strangely toward me the last few days? You want to drink my blood?" Asked Morgan

"Yes. Each person has a scent to them like flowers or food. Some are normal, others are intoxicating. I was managing until I smelled you. You make me want to feed, and I mean badly. That is why I have been trying to keep my distance from you, I don't want to hurt you or anybody else." Said Reid

"Does anyone else know?" Asked Morgan

"No, only you and Daniel." Said Reid as Morgan took a step closer and Reid took a step back. If Morgan got any closer, Reid might attack him and he didn't want that.

"How about I make a deal with you? Make it through this case and when we get back, we'll kill Daniel together. In movies, doesn't killing your maker turn you back?" Asked Morgan

"This isn't some movie, Morgan. Killing Daniel will not fix me, it will only kill another monster." Said Reid

"You are not a monster, Reid. You are a smart, kind, and dorky guy. You fight for the good side and even though you might be undead, that doesn't make you a monster. Don't ever believe that, okay?" Said Morgan

"Guys, it's time to go!" Yelled JJ through the closed door.

"Make it through through this case and we can kill Daniel together. Maybe, it won't turn you back, but at least the monster is out of this world. Also, I'll keep your secret from the others. No one else needs to know." Said Morgan

"Thank you, Morgan." Said Reid as Morgan opened the door and they headed out. Everyone got on their gear and prepared to catch Amanda. Reid just hoped he wouldn't hurt anyone in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

"The monsters were never under my bed. Because the monsters were inside my head. I fear no monsters, for no monsters I see. Because all this time the monster has been me." ~Nikita Gill

The team geared up and headed out. They brought two FBI vans and a cop car; backup was on standby if something were to happen. The plan was simple: Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan would go in first, if it became complicated they'd call in the rest of the team. Those three had strength, wit, and compassion, giving them the advantage.

Reid fidgeted with his seatbelt, twisting and twirling it around his finger. His hands were sweaty, his legs shaky, and his throat dry. He was so thirsty he could barely think. They were almost to the house when Reid clutched his seatbelt and Morgan noticed his discomfort, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just those bunnies last night weren't enough. I just can't seem to feel full." Whispered Reid

"How bad?" Whispered Morgan

"Bad enough where I can hear everyone's hearts pumping blood around their bodies and it's making me shaky." Whispered Reid as they arrived at the house.

Morgan squeezed Reid's shoulder as they exited the van. Prentiss gave him a nod and the three decided to split up. Reid and Morgan would take the basement while Prentiss took the top two floors. They agreed and went their separate ways. Reid and Morgan headed around back and found the door unlocked.

Reid went in first as Morgan followed close behind. They snuck through rows and rows of shelves, until they made it to the center of the room. Amanda was nowhere in sight, but Mason was. He was in nothing but his underwear and socks. Reid got closer and checked for a pulse.

Reid could hear Mason's heartbeat and the blood going through his body. The cuts on his chest, face, and arms made it even harder to resist. Mason's blood was highly tempting, but Reid knew it wasn't the time. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Once he refocused on the situation at hand, he got Mason to wake up, "Mason, I am Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI. I am here to save you and get you home. Can you speak?"

"Yeah..." Said Mason with a shaky tone.

"Where is Amanda?" Asked Reid

"Amanda isn't hurting me, Katherine is. She left a few minutes ago to get supplies, but I don't know for what. Amanda has multiple personality disorder and Katherine does the cutting. Amanda doesn't like the killing, she wants it to stop." Said Mason as he winced in pain.

"Why did Katherine kidnap you?" Asked Reid knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Mason say it. This questioning also distracted Reid from his building hunger.

"My friends hurt Amanda. They hurt her and I did nothing. I walked in on the act, but I was too scared to tell them to stop. I regret it everyday and I have apologized to Amanda on multiple occasions, but Katherine won't have it. She plans on killing me like the others and I'm scared, please help me." Said Mason as he started to cry.

"My partner and I are gonna get you out of here, okay?" Said Reid as he got Mason untied. Once he was untied, Reid held his breath and lifted Mason up. He handed him off to Morgan as the click of a gun came from across the room.

"Not so fast." Said Katherine with her gun clocked. She had it pointed at Reid, but her eyes followed Mason. She wanted to hurt him and Reid was getting in the way.

"Take him." Said Reid as he handed Mason over to Morgan. He then took a step toward Amanda, "Katherine, you don't have to do this. I know he hurt Amanda, but killing him is not the answer."

"You know nothing of what happened and what he did to her. I am protecting her, I'm being the sister she needs. If these bad men are gone she will no longer be scared. I don't like watching her in pain, it tortures me. Once the problem is gone, she will be happy again." Said Katherine

"I know you want to keep her safe, but killing him will not solve anything. I'm betting Amanda doesn't want this either, the killing is making her sad. You don't want to make her sad do you? If you want her to be happy put the gun down. We can talk and decide how he will be punished in a civil manner." Questioned Reid getting closer.

"We made a deal that after this there would be no more killing. Once he's dead, our problems will be solved. I need to finish this and waiting is not an option." Said Katherine pointing her gun at Mason.

Reid turned to Morgan and nodded; Morgan understood. They counted to three and they acted on their plan. Using his vampire speed, he knocked Katherine onto the floor while Morgan passed Mason over to Prentiss who just arrived. Reid and Katherine tumbled around until she got her gun in the perfect spot, pulling the trigger. The bullet went right through his stomach and it hurt like a bitch.

Reid hid that he was in pain as he broke Katherine's hand to get her to let go of her gun. Once defenseless he took the pair of handcuffs he had attached to his belt and cuffed her. Reid hid his bullet wound as Prentiss came in and grabbed Katherine. She looked at Reid with amazement as Katherine was sure she shot him. Prentiss took Katherine out to the cop car as Morgan came back in.

"Reid, are you okay?" Questioned Morgan as he noticed Reid holding his stomach.

"Not even close." Said Reid as he collapsed onto the floor. Morgan ran to Reid's side and leaned him against the wall. Once Reid was steady, Morgan lifted Reid's shirt to see a bullet hole going all the way through his stomach.

"I thought you could heal at godly speeds?" Questioned Morgan

"I can when I have blood in my system." Said Reid as he sighed in pain.

"Alright, then." Said Morgan as he locked every entrance into the basement. He made sure no one would disturb them and then he came back to Reid. Morgan slid off his bullet proof vest and unzipped his sweatshirt.

"What are you doing?" Asked Reid as he tried to scoot away.

"I am helping you. Now I don't know how this works. I know you need blood and you dying is not an option. So which one works better for you? Wrist or neck?" Asked Morgan as he took his sweatshirt completely off.

"I am not feeding on you." Said Reid

"I wasn't asking. If you leave this room in the condition you are in, the others will worry. Either your secret will be discovered, you'll die again, or you kill someone else. This is the best case scenario and I am not letting you leave until you drink my blood. So neck or wrist?" Said Morgan

"I don't want to hurt you." Said Reid turning away as Morgan turned back toward him.

"I am stronger than you think. Decide or I will decide for you." Said Morgan as Reid swallowed the spit in his throat. He wanted to feed so badly, but if he did, Morgan could die. Morgan was his best friend, he couldn't hurt him.

"I am not going to feed on you, Morgan. Don't you understand the consequences of this? I could hurt you or worse, kill you. Morgan, you are my best friend and I don't want to harm you. I would rather die then cause you pain." Said Reid

"Reid, you won't kill me. I trust you. Now choose." Said Morgan

"Morgan…" Began Reid

"Neck it is." Said Morgan as he pulled Reid into a hug. Reid tried to push him off, but he was too weak. He could hear Morgan's heart pounding as blood flowed through his veins; it was intoxicating.

"Morgan…" Said Reid taking in Morgan's scent as Reid's fangs extended

"It's okay, Reid. Take what you need, I'm not afraid." Said Morgan as he breathed on Morgan's neck. The temptation was getting to much to bare.

"I'm...so...sorry." Said Reid as sunk his fangs deep into Morgan's neck.

The taste of Morgan's blood exploded in Reid's mouth and he never wanted it to stop. He could feel Morgan's hand clutching his shirt with pain. He wasn't screaming, but at the rate his heart was going Reid could tell he wanted to. Reid savored every gulp and tried to be gentle.

Morgan on the other hand could feel Reid's teeth in his neck and it hurt, a lot. Morgan had faced pain, but nothing like this. He couldn't breathe and his whole body felt like it was on fire. The pain was excruciating, but Reid needed it and he wasn't gonna watch his best friend die again. Morgan's feet began to tingle as more of his blood was lost.

Reid heard the slowing of Morgan's heart and quickly lifted his mouth. He scooted back and used his speed to get across the room. Morgan blinked a few times and then turned toward Reid. Morgan looked weak, but he was gonna make it.

"Are you okay?" Asked Morgan

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Asked Reid as Morgan put his hand to his neck. When he brought his hand back into his line of sight it was covered in blood. He ignored the pain he was still feeling and wiped his hand on the back of his pants. He put his gear back on and covered his neck with a scarf so the mark would be hidden.

"A little weak, but I'll live. I told you I am stronger than you think. Now let's head out before the team thinks we died." Said Morgan as they smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Morgan." Said Reid

"Don't say thank you until Daniel is taken care of." Said Morgan as he squeezed Reid's shoulder and the two headed out to the vans.

* * *

The team questioned why they took so long and the two made up an imaginary lie. The others decided to let it slide and they headed back to Quantico. Once they finished up their paperwork, Reid and Morgan left together. Before heading back to Reid's house, they grabbed some sharp sticks and holy water. Well, Morgan grabbed the holy water as Reid could not touch it without burning.

When they arrived, Reid went in the front door while Morgan slide through back. Hopefully, they could catch Daniel by surprise. Reid came in like he normally would and walked into the living room. When he flipped on the switch Daniel was sitting in the middle of the room like a mom does after her child comes home late.

"Hello, Reid. You have been gone for almost a week, I missed you. I was worried sick, haha." Said Daniel with a sadistic smile.

"Well, I had a case and those last awhile. I had things to do and people to see and none of them were you." Said Reid as Morgan slowly opened the sliding glass door behind Daniel.

"You've fed, haven't you? I can tell you look pinker, stronger, and meaner. Who did you feed on?" Asked Daniel as Morgan sneaked up behind him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Reid as Morgan got closer.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Isn't that right, Agent Morgan?" Said Daniel as he turned around and knocked the stick from Morgan's hand. He then put Morgan in a chokehold while undoing his scarf, "I've found your source. Was he as good as he smells?"

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Reid as he held up his stake.

"Are you gonna kill me, Reid? I am your master and I made you strong. I made you something that will keep you young and fearless. I made you into a god." Said Daniel

"You made me into a monster! I can't be around my friends without wanting to kill them and it breaks me. I don't want to be afraid of the sun or wooden sticks. You stole my life from me and I hate you for it. So, yeah I am gonna kill you. I won't even regret it." Said Reid as he got closer to Daniel, but when he did Daniel tightened his grip on Morgan.

"Don't come any closer or I will snap his neck like a twig. I made you like this so I would have a friend to feed and live with. When I captured you months back, I knew something about you was different. When I tasted your blood that is when I knew, I needed you by my side. But since you are going to be difficult about this I have to teach you a lesson." Said Daniel as his fangs extended.

"Don't." Said Reid as Daniel's fangs neared Morgan's neck.

"It's okay, Reid. At least we tried." Said Morgan as he winked at Reid and Reid smiled.

"This is going to be good." Said Daniel as he sunk his fangs into Morgan's neck. Something about his bite was worse than Reid's. Reid tried to be gentle while Daniel did not. It hurt a 100 times worse, but when his gulps got smaller, Morgan knew the plan had worked.

Suddenly, Daniel began to choke as he lifted his mouth from Morgan's neck. He dropped Morgan onto the floor as he spit up the blood he had just consumed. Daniel was gasping for air and in excruciating pain, "What did you do to me?"

"If killing you outright didn't work, we had to have a backup plan." Said Reid as he helped Morgan to his feet.

"We knew you might try something like this so before arriving we stopped at a church. Since having a bottle of holy water could backfire, I decided to drink it. My blood would be poisoned to anything unholy and luckily you fit into that category." Said Morgan as Reid readied his stake.

"Reid, we could li...ve through...out the cen...turies to...gether. Feed...ing, turn...ing, and kill...ing who...ever we want. We could be god...s...s..." Gasped Daniel

"I don't want to be a god, I just want to be the nerd who works for the BAUI. Goodbye, Daniel." Said Reid as he shoved his stake through Daniel's chest. He pushed it all the way through as Daniel grabbed his shirt. Daniel tried to his scream, but his throat was not fully intact. He looked up into Reid's eyes as he collapsed onto the floor. When his back hit the wood flooring, Daniel turned to ash.

"Are you okay?" Asked Reid as he noticed Morgan holding his neck with a weak hand. He had a lot of blood taken out of him in the last 24 hours and Reid was worried. Reid couldn't lose his best friend, he just couldn't.

"I am fine, no need to worry. The monster is gone and life can finally go back to normal, well almost." Said Morgan as they hugged each other.

Reid's life was starting to get back to normal. After Daniel died, Reid's vampire side didn't go away, but he grew to live with it. He lived his life as he used to, with a few dietary adjustments.

Only Morgan knew of Reid's secret and he tried his best to keep it that way. He knew one day his friends would grow old while he stayed young, but until then he would save the day the only way he knew how. He would use his powers for good and be the guy he wanted to be, even if he was a vampire.


	9. Author's Note

I really hope you enjoyed! I know the last 5 chapters were over a year later, but I wasn't planning on adding anymore to this story. A follower suggested I continue the story so I decided to continue on. I know it isn't a lot, but I tried to end it with a better ending this time around. Check out my other stories because I am proud of everything I write, well most of it. I will be editing a few of the stories to get rid of the mistakes and a new story is in the works, so stay tuned!


End file.
